1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid delivering device, and more particularly to such a liquid delivering device operable with activation of a piezoelectric material element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been known an ejection device, as disclosed in JP-A-S58-108163, including (a) an oscillating plate which covers a plurality of pressure chambers storing a liquid, and (b) a piezoelectric element which is superposed on the oscillating plate and which has a plurality of active portions selectively activated. In this ejection device, for ejecting the ink delivered from a selected one of the pressure chambers, a corresponding one of the active portions is activated to oscillate or deform a corresponding portion of the oscillating plate, so as to change a pressure within the selected pressure chamber whereby the liquid in the form of a droplet is ejected through a corresponding nozzle which is held in communication with the selected pressure chamber. However, in this instance, not only the selected pressure chamber but also another pressure chamber adjacent to the selected pressure chamber tends to be influenced by the deformation of the oscillating plate, so that a pressure within the adjacent pressure chamber is likely to be somewhat fluctuated. Due to such a cross talk occurring between the adjacent pressure chambers, an amount of the ink delivered from each of the pressure chambers to the corresponding nozzle tends to be fluctuated rather than being constant, thereby making difficult to eject the droplet with a constant volume at a constant velocity.